Papa Don't Preach
by WritingIsHardBro
Summary: Lydia Martin's Life is one full of mistakes and unexpected turns. The question is...how will one big mistake ultimately affect her future?


Mistakes happen, that was simply inescapable part of life, especially their lives. And as Lydia Martin stared down at that little pink plus sign blaring up at her, she realized that this could possibly be either the best or the worst mistake of her life.

* * *

Lydia thought back to what could've been the longest minute of her life as she started walking towards his house. Lots of memories rushed through her mind as the seconds ticked back. The walk to his house wasn't a particularly far one- she had chosen to walk instead of drive. It gave her a chance to flip through memories and make the ultimate decision plaguing her.

What _was_ she going to do? She had three choices and she didn't even consider one of them. She'd lost too much in her life and dealt with death on a first hand basis, choosing _that_ option...it'd likely kill her. But then again, death surrounded her. She couldn't keep a baby around her, the chances of it surviving were so slim. She couldn't have the weight hanging over her shoulders as well. But then again...she had seen how much not knowing had messed up Jackson. Lydia didn't want her kid to think they were unwanted. She didn't want it to feel like she was some high school floozy who'd gotten herself knocked up and passed it on to someone else with eager hands.

The brisk autumn wind blew around her and Lydia tightened her jacket, hyper aware of her stomach. There was going to be a baby in there, an actually living human being. The thought of that terrified her. God, she was stupid. How could she of let this happen? She was a teenager and now she had so many difficult decisions ahead of her...and damn- she was going to get _fat_.

No, No. She didn't need to think of that, that was selfish. Lydia brushed a piece of hair from her face as she stopped in front of his house, holding her breath.

How was she going to tell him? This was going to change her life...it didn't have to change his. He could walk away from this blissfully ignorant to the whole thing. She wavered right in front of his house, should she take the full walk and knock on his door? He deserved to know...right?

_One Step._

The night it happened-

_Two Steps. _

The day they met-

_Three Steps._

Their first kiss-

_Four Steps._

And now-

_Five Steps._

Their first kid.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"I'll be down in a minute!" A male voice yelled, though Lydia could hardly hear it through the paneling of the door. She tapped her heeled foot against the porch, a loud tapping emitting. She still had the chance to run-she didn't have to tell him. She could go live with her dad. No one had to know.

"Hey Lydia." The male voice said finally, as the door opened. She watched as his gaze moved to her still tapping foot and the anxious look displayed on her features. "What's the matter?"

"Stiles..." She started, "Do you remember last month when we were working on homework at your house and uh-" Lydia trailed off, hoping he'd be able to fill in the blanks for himself. "Well...uh, I'm pregnant."

* * *

_Pregnant._

There was going to be a kid in this world...a kid he helped create. He was going to be a dad. After he got over the overwhelming feeling of shock, Joy and Triumph overtook him and the widest smile broke across his face. Lydia Martin...the girl of his dreams...was pregnant with his kid. Heck, if you went back in time and told twelve year old Stiles, Lydia Martin would be having his kid...he never would've believed you.

"Stiles?" Lydia asked after a minute, her expression switching to one of confusion. "I know, I'm sorry. This is all my fault and I shouldn't of-"

"Lydia..." He started, looking at her with a half smile, "Shut up."

"What?"

"I said shut up. This is _not_ your fault. But I promise, I promise you, I will love you and I will love the heck out of this baby." His smile was so wide...so bright, it could light up a stadium. "And if you decide you don't want to keep it...fine. But I'll be there for you every step of the way." Stiles took her hands, looking at her with as much love as he could muster. "I've loved you since we were kids...I'm not stopping now."

Lydia looked at him for a moment, dumbfounded by his words before finally rushing forward into his arms, crying freely. He held her and allowed her to cry, brushing a hand through her hair to calm her.

"We're going to get through this...I promise."


End file.
